Jealous Much?
by HappyFace1999
Summary: RE-WRITE! Eddie's best friend, Dakota Jones, is the new girl of Anubis house. She is rebellious, sassy yet happy. Sounds like her and Patricia are best friends, right? Wrong. Jealousy is a vicious thing. Will Dakota and Eddie get together or will Peddie stay? Does Eddie like Dakota? Is someone Jealous Much? Fabian/Nina, Amber/Alfie, Eddie/?
1. Junior and I'm going to England

**Soooo... This a Re-write of '_Jealous Much?_'. This a different then the original story, a bit. **

**Enjoy!**

**Different stuff from the original FF: 'Alexia', is now; Dakota Jones. That's about it... Oh! And she doesn't have a talent. I thought it was to over done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and a few characters. **

… **Now, Enjoy...**

* * *

_**Eddie's POV**_

"Junior! Junior!" Chanted everyone. I glanced back into the office, seeing the red glow on the loudspeaker flashing. _They heard everything!_ I thought to myself. No thought to it, I stormed out of the school. Hearing only Dad yelling for everyone to get to class.

I began to walk down the path to Anubis house, then I relive that if Victor caught me their at 10:00am then I'd be in major trouble. I go back to school grounds and go to a bench, which is behind a brick wall.

My bag is on the bench and I take out my Iphone. I see I have 4 new messages, I look through them.

_Patricia Williamson: Where r u?_

_Alfie Lewis: Junior! _

_Jerome Clarke: See u at the house Junior!_

I roll my eyes at all of them. Then look at the forth one.

_Dakota Jones: Hey! I need 2 talk 2 u._

I smiled at the sight of my friend's name. I've known Dakota Jones since I was... about eight... I think. Let's just say a very long time.

I text her back.

_Wassup? _

Only a few minutes go by til I get a message back.

_Dakota Jones: OMG! I got a letter this morning from ur school. I got in! I'm staying in Anubis house and will be there in 2 days! _

I smiled widely.

_That's great! I can't wait to see u!_

_Dakota Jones: Same here. I hav 2 go. Dads calling me. Bye, luv u._

_Bye, luv u 2._

I got out of messaging and played temple run til people began to leave the school, meaning school was over. I sighed and as I was standing up my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out,

_1 new message: Patricia_

_U OK, I can't find u anywhere! Please text me back._

I dropped the phone into my bag. I'm kind of mad at Patricia. She did sit on the button which means everyone knows everything. The phone buzzed once again, I ignored it. I left the area and second I did the chanting started again.

* * *

**A/N: There you go! I'm going to work on this a lot, see where it goes. I want at least 2 reviews before I continue :).**

**-Lauren :D**


	2. News

**A/N: I said 2 reviews and the chapter will be up, and I meant it! **

**HOAluvrer13: Thank You! **

**XXAquaMangoXx: Not sure what the couple will be for Eddie, yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and Dakota.**

_**Patricia's POV**_

After texting Eddie, with no answer, I gave up. When I entered the house I went to my room, changed out of my uniform and went to the dinning room to do homework. I didn't see Eddie their, I guessed he was in his room. I sat next to Mara on the couch, and started my math homework.

About 15 minutes later, I was on my last problem.

_There are 3 red marbles, 7 blue marbles and 4 green marbles. What is the probability of getting a red marble?_

I was just going to write, when Trudy called supper **(A/N: I know it was Vera then, but Trudy will fit better, you'll see.)**. I quickly jotted down my answer;

_4/14_

And went to the table. I noticed Eddie was there now. The table was silent, til Trudy came.

She set a basket of bread on the table. "Well, aren't we quite?" She asked, uncomfortable. She face lit up. "I have news, though."

"What is it Trudy?" Asked Amber.

Trudy smiled. "We are getting a new student," She smiled and went into the kitchen to check on something.

I looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed either happy, or shocked. Eddie had a smile on his face. Which made me curious. Why is he _this _happy? I shook my head to clear the thought and continued to eat.

**A/N: Short. I know. The next chapter, Dakota will be in. So it'll be longer :D. by the way: IF the answer to that math problem is wrong, I'm very sorry. I suck at math. -Sigh- Also can i have another two reviews til the next chapter...? :)**

**-Lauren :D**


	3. A hotter Trixie

**GRRR.! SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! MY COMPUTER WON'T WORK AT ALL SO IT TOOK ABOUT 3 WEEKS TIL IT WAS FIXED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. Only the plot and Dakota Jones. **

* * *

_**Dakota's POV**_

I stepped out of the cab, and handed the cabbie some money.

He gave me a curious look. "Are you sure you don't need help finding your house?" He asked.

"No prob." I lied.

He nodded and drove away. I pulled up the handle of my suitcase and began to walk around. I got a few weird looks. I don't know why, not like I'm wearing something weird. I was wearing a loose white V-neck, faded shorts, black combat boots, a dark blue beanie, a feather necklace, a pair of feather earrings, a light brown leather studded cuff, and a red mustache ring **(A/N: On my profile.)**. I looked normal, I think. My long wavy black hair fell to my waist and I had light blue eyes, that popped with my dark hair. I brushed it off and walked into a huge old brick building, which I'm guessing is the school.

After about 30 minutes of not finding the principal's office, I officially gave up looking. I went into the girls bathroom. Which is called toilets, that took awhile to figure out. I basically sat in a stall, texting til the sound of a bell and the door opening brought me back to earth. I left the stall and saw a girl with long blonde hair re-doing her mascara.

She saw me in the mirror and turned around. "Hi! I'm Amber." She smiled, putting the make-up back into her bag

I forced a smile, I'm not exactly the kind of person to make friends with everyone. "I'm Dakota."

She glanced at my suitcase and said, "Your new? And American. What house are you in?"

"Yeah, and Anubis. But I can't find it." I sighed and saw a huge smile on her face. "What?"

"I'm in Anubis house to!" She grabbed my suitcase handle and my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom. "I'll show you where."

"Don't you have school?" I hope.

"I have a free period." She eventually let go of my wrist and I walked freely, not being pulled.

As we went down the hall I saw the only other person I know in the school. Eddie. I stopped walking and so did Amber, when she saw I did. We where walking past some student lounge place. He was sitting alone.

"Whats wrong?" Amber asks.

I turn back to her. "Oh, um. Nothing. I just remembered I left my purse in the restroom; can you go get it for me?" I lie.

She smiles and gives me my suitcase back, "Sure!" Said Amber before hurrying down the hall to the girls restroom.

_That should keep her busy. I don't even have a purse. _

I smiled and walked towards Eddie, where he was sitting. When he heard the click of my boots on the hard wood floor, he turned in my direction. His eyes went wide.

Eddie jumped up and ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug and spinning me around. He finally put me down and smiled. "It is so good to see one of my old friends again," He Said happily, we sat on the couch and began talking. "How is everyone? My mom, your parents? Drew, Emily, Angelina, Eli?"

"Everyone is fine. Actually, your mom wants me to tell you to call more often." I said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. The crew?" he means our other friends; Drew, Kristen, Angelina and Eli.

"Usual."

Drew is two years older than me and everyone else, he's also my brother. He has the same eyes and hair colors. Mostly all girls ask if he's single. Kristen is Eddie's little sister, she's twelve. Blonde hair, big green eyes. I like to say she's my sister, since I've known her since she was a infant. Angelina is my close friend, Eddie's my best friend, though. She is like me, only with light auburn hair and pale blue eyes. Eli is another best friends of ours. He acts like Eddie, prankster, smooth with words. He has light brown hair and green eyes. Angelina and Eli are our age.

A bell rings and kids began leaving classes to go to their lockers. Eddie got up. "I need to get to get to class," He sighed. Then smirked. "But I was going to skip anyway."

I smiled at him. "Same Eddie." I stood up. "I missed you." I said and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, close to his lips.

He stuttered. "Um, uh. Let's go to the house. Meet Trudy and the grouch."

I nod and he grabs my suitcase. We leave the room and go into the hall. Mostly everyone in the hall stared at us. I still don't know why. Two guys one with blue eyes and blonde hair and the other with dark skin and eyes ran over to Eddie and me,

"Hey Junior, how's your day been so far?" Asks the blonde. _Junior?_. He glances at me. Then smiles, I'm guessing a charming smile. "And who is this beauty?" He says and takes my left hand and kisses it. "I'm Jerome Clarke. Where have been all my life..." He waits for my name.

"Dakota Jones. And hiding from you." I answer, a glare to him and his friend.

They glance at each other and start walking away.

* * *

**~Patricia's POV~**

I saw Eddie walk out of the student lounge. I was going to run over to him, when I saw him rolling a suitcase behind him and a girl too. Jerome and Alfie went over to them and soon Jerome was flirting and failing.

"And who is this beauty?" Asks Jerome. "I'm Jerome Clarke. Where have been all my life..."

"Dakota Jones. And hiding from you." She says glaring at them.

They walk away and when they pass me I hear Alfie whisper to Jerome, "She's like another Trixie; only hotter." Jerome nods.

* * *

**There you go People! I've also decided on couple for this FF.**


	4. This School might be cool

**A/N: Hi! So sorry for not posting in a while! I've been kind of busy… but! I'm going to post two new chapters this week sooo… Enjoy them!**

_**Dakota's POV**_

Eddie and I walked out of the school and past some old house.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Eddie glances back at me. "The house, duh."

I kind of feel embarrassed and think of a witty come back, as always. "Well it looks like we are going through a old haunted neighborhood. Like the one near Masbate Park." I remember.

Eddie laughed. "Yeah. I miss NY."

We walked in utter silence for awhile. I look at the signs hanging from each house. _Ameris, Pandora, Ra, Iris-_

"Here we are!" Eddie says, snapping me into reality. I look up and see an old house that gives me a creepy vive.

"Cool." I really have no clue on what to call this place. I shudder at the sight of it, yet I have no clue why.

"Let's go inside." Eddie pushes down the handle thing on my rolling suitcase and carries it up the porch steps. We walk inside and instantly a lady about mid 30s' comes rushing into the main hall.

"Oh! You must be Dakota! We weren't expecting you till tomorrow. I'm Trudy, by the way."

I smile. "Hi. Yeah, I know. But dad got a early plane ticket and took it."

She nods. "Guess this is better than late," She glances at Eddie. "What are you doing home?"

"I know Dakota from America. We're close friends." Explains Eddie.

Trudy nods. "Alright then, you better go back to school, now." Eddie nods and gives me a wink before leaving. "Why don't I show you your room?" Trudy leads me upstairs and I carry my bag. We go down a hall and she points to a door. "You where going to be sharing with Nina and Amber, but the room is far to small. So I cleaned up the attic; that will be your room. I'll leave you and tell Victor your here, please go to his office later."

"Ok, thank you." Trudy nods and walks away. I open the door she pointed to and open it, stairs. I sigh, _Great. Now I have to walk up the stair. Again. _I think to myself.

After lugging my bag upstairs I open another door and see a REALLY cool room. Sky blue walls, white furniture, a desk. there is a window seat and a closet. Near a corner, is a table with a TV set up and a pink, neon green, and orange bean bag chairs set up around it.

This school might actually be cool.


	5. Big blue eyes

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry I havent updated! my laptop is damaged... again... anyway, I wrote this on the kindle fire. So i'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong or grammer sucks...**

_**Eddie's POV**_

After leaving Dakota with Trudy, I decided to go back to class. I entered chemistry and instantly everyone was looking at me. This class; dad taught. Luckily I only had another ten or so minutes of school left.

"Eddie, where have you been?" Whisper yelled Patricia as I sat down.

I don't answer. I'm still really pissed with her.

The bell rings after a few minutes and I ran out the doors and for the house.

_**Amber's POV**_

I enter the house after looking for half an hour for Dakota's purse and came back with nothing. And, she left! I run into the common room, where everyone is at.

"Guys have you seen a girl?"

Jerome laughed. "Amber more detail."

I nod. "About 5'4, long brown hair, big blue eyes. Name is-"

I'm cut off by Eddie. "Dakota Jones." He finishes.

I look confused. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've know Dakota since I was little." Eddie says. That's a new one. "Dakota has the attic room."

I smile and go upstairs, then the next. I lightly knock on the door and hear a faint, "come in." I open the door and see Dakota putting a lamp on the bed side table. The room is crazy cool!

"Oh, hi Amber." I smile, I've decided not to bring up the ditching me thing.

"Hey." I say back. I walk over to her and smell something horrid. "Ewww, what is that smell." I sniff the air, trying to find the spot.

"Yeah, that's me." Says Dakota. "I've been a planes and trains for hours and I had to unpack brings on sweat." She explains. "I'm gonna take a shower." She grabs her robe and other stuff and goes downstairs to the girls tolites.

A/N: Short, i know. But, i Updated!

-Lauren :D


	6. Lets Talk

Dakota's POV

After I took a shower I put on my robe and went to my room. I put on a tee that says 'I *HEART* BOYS WIYH ACCENTS', red shorts and brown boots **(A/N: on profile!)** . I brushed out my long brown hair, making it go into waves. I sighed and headed for the stairs, when I remembered I had to talk to some Victor guy. Oh well. I'll talk to him later. I go down all the stairs and into the kitchen. All attention on me. Everyone is looking at me while at the table. Amber is standing up.

"Oh good, you came down now I wont have to get you." Says Amber.

Trust comes into the roomwith a chair. "How about Amber and Nina take a side and Dakota can take Amber's chair." We do that and I'm sitting next to Amber and who I remember as Jerome. Trust left the room.

"Um... hi Dakota, I'm Nina." Says the girl Amber is next to.

"Hi." I say back.

Everyone take this as a chance to say their name. I give Eddie a smile and say, "hey blondey." I smirk.

He laughs. "Shut up, Jones." I missed him.

A girl named Patricia looks at us. "What's up with you two?"

I looked over at the Gothic pixie. "Me and Eddie are friends, well best friends in America." I say.

She gives me a confused look. "Oh." She looked over at Eddie. "So... um...-"

Nina cuts in. "Dakota," I look over at her. "where are you from?"

I give my 'award-winning-smile', as people call it. "I'm from Bronx, New York. You?"

"oh, cool. And Texas." She says. "How did you and Eddie become friends."

"well, when we where around... six...?" I glance at Eddie, I can't even remember when we became friends it was so long ago. "we where in the same class and some kid took the ball I was playing with and pushed we into the wood chips. So Eddie punched him in the jaw. Needless to say, he got suspended." They all laugh and dinner continues. So far this school is good, out of the corner of my eye I see Patricia glaring at me.

* * *

**A/N: UH-OH. Tons of jealousy later. i'm sorry it's short :(**

**-Lauren :D**


	7. He Didn't Say Anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. But I do own Dakota Jones. :)**

**Patricia's POV**

I waited by the bathroom waiting for Amber to come out. Hows long does this chick take. I need to stop sleep in.

Amber opened the door. "Here you go." She gestures into the room and goes her and Nina's room. I sigh and go in. I put my uniform on the counter then take a short shower. When I'm finished I dry off and get dressed. I open the door and let Nina in and go ti Ny room to get Ny bag. Joy is on her bed, putting her French book in her bag. I grab my own bag and go downstairs to eat breakfast. I instantly notice Eddie and Dakota talking and laughing. I also notice that she took Alfie's seat and Alfie is in her seat. My stomach filled with jealousy.

"Hey guys." I says. Sitting in my seat. I start to serve myself. I really want to talk to Dakota about how Eddie and I are dating. I remember something. "Hey Eddie," he looks up from his conversation. "Don't you have morning detention for being late to 1st period?"

Eddie's eyes go wide. He jumps grabs his bag. "Your right. See you later Yacker. Bye Dakota." He runs out of the room.

Dakota sighs and stands up and grabs her bag. She honestly looks like a good person. She is wearing her uniform, only edited by her. She was wearing a grey mini skirt, a white dress shirt, red stockings up to the knee on the top was two silver buttons on each, black slouchy boots that end right under the bottom area, black and white flower-ish earrings, and bracelets of black leather and gold chains. If I wasn't jealous, I'd probably be her friend. She grabbed her light brown leather buckle bag. Her long black hair is down and looks perfect with waves. I'm now even more jealous.

I got up the same time as her and grab my bag. "Hey Dakota, mind if I walk with you?" I ask.

"Oh, sure." We both grab a biscuit or muffin and head out. We are early. She probably needs her schedule. We are only off the porch step and I start talking. "So, you and Eddie."

She looks confused. "Huh? What about Eddie and I?"

"Are you to a thing?" I need answers.

"Um. Uh... no…? We use to date."

"Really," I say through gritted teeth. "How long?"

"About… five, six maybe seven years."

I nearly choke on air. Her cheeks are bright red. "What?" She nods. I blurt out a stupid thing. "Did you guys have sex?"

Now she chokes on air. "Uhh… that's sort of my privacy, right?" She walks a little quicker.

I stop walking. That's all the info I can get now. I run towards her and stop next to her. "You know Eddie and I are together."

She stops. "He didn't say anything and you never act like a couple." She points out. Anger now boils in me. Before I can react, she is sprinting away.

**BOOM DRAMA! Dakota's outfit on my profile! And the one from the last CH. Sorry, i forgot to post that.**

**-Lauren :D :) 3**


	8. That Was Creepy

**Disclaimer: i dont own House of Anubis. i do own Dakota Jones.**

**Dakota's POV**

Most awkward conversation. Ever. I entered the school, my cheeks still flaming, and went to Mr. Sweet's office. I know Eddie's dad is him. I remember that my schedule is in the folder with the rest. I pull it out, schedule, locker combo and number. I go to my locker and put in the combo and loom at my schedule,

First- English (5)  
Second- French (2)  
Third- Biology (3)  
Four- Drama (8)  
Five- FREE  
Six- Art (10)  
Seven- Chorus (11)

I smile at the art and chorus. I love drawing and singing, even if I such at singing. I'm good with French, I'm fluent. My mom is a natïve of France but speaks English.

I head to the English room as people start going into the school. As I look, I get hopelessly lost and end up in a old hall with dying lights. It leave me creeper out but I can't help the feeling to continue down the hall. As I walk I hear something,

"Dakota? Dakota! Follow me Dakota. Find me." I hear a girls voice say.

I walk into a classroom that is completely deserted. My heart humps into my throat, smiling at me is a black figure. She is wearing a crown and is surrounded by black fog.

"Good dear, you found me. I would've visit you in the house, but you are always moving." She says and suddenly her palm glows and she holds up a hand with a mark on it. A dog maybe. "Take my hand, child," she gives a cold smile. I keep my arms firmly by my sides. "I know you are hurting. The love of your life moved on and doesn't care about you anymore."

I shake my head. "No. That's not true."

"Yes it is. He only talks to you now so he isn't hated for ignoring you." She snorts. She takes a step towards me. "I want the mask. Now." And then she is gone.

I bolt out the door and down the hall I stop at the end. What? Who? Who was that? I take a deep breath and take out my phone. 10:37am. Apparently ive missed English and French. I sighed and head to the bio lab. I eventually I find it and knock lightly on the open door Eddie's dad is the teacher and he looks up.

"You're late Ms.…" He's trying to figure out who I am.

I resist a laugh. "I'm Dakota Jones. New chick." I smile.

"Oh, yes Ms. Jones, you weren't expected till late today."

"Yeah, I got here yesterday and now I'm here." I joke.

He nods and says I can sit anywhere. I nod and sit next to Nina. We find out who we're working with. I listen for Anubis names mainly.

Amber and Joy

Nina and me

Fabian and Eddie

Alfie and Mara

Patricia and-

Mr. Sweet scratches his head. "Seems a Anubis group needs to ne three," he looks at us. "Ms. Martin, Ms. Jones, you won't mind Patricia joining your group, would you?" We shake our head.

This will be… interesting. The rest of class my brain is occupied by the ghost person. I don't know what she means by mask or anything. I zone out for the rest of class.

**A/N: Sorry this update is late... and short... :(. My laptop will be back to me andc fixed in week! Then i'll be updating more and i'll be updating on more of my stories!**

**-Lauren :D**


	9. Up For Adoption Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys… so I'm putting this story up for adoption. If you want it, PM me and let me know. **_

_**Sorry if you're disappointed.**_

_**-Lauren **_


End file.
